ABCs: I is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Sharon just can't get enough.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Sorry guys for not uploading Friday or Tuesday. This letter was incredibly hard for me, even with suggestions. I tried out a few of them, but nothing was working. That's the main reason for my absence with this series, but I'm back and ready to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

I is for Insatiable

–

"Mmmmm," Sharon growls, her nails scratching Brenda's back. Brenda sucks against her shoulder, teeth and lips against the sensitive skin, marking her. "Oh, yes... yes, yes... so close... mmmmmm." Sharon's nails are deep in Brenda's skin, her body aching and trembling beneath the younger woman.

Brenda rocks her hips harder, her clit brushing against Sharon's center, their wet, smooth centers rolling and rubbing against each other. Her sweaty body is pressed tightly against Sharon's, their breasts rubbing against each other, their hearts racing together, their orgasms so close to both of them. Brenda moves to Sharon's ear, breathing heavily against it, hot and wet.

Sharon rolls her hips more frantically. "Push your hips more," Sharon commands breathlessly.

Brenda pushes down, bracing herself on her hands. "Like that, baby?" Brenda murmurs in her ear.

"Oh, God... Yes! Just like that." Sharon's head falls back, her legs trembling.

Brenda groans loudly and moves her head down to Sharon's neck, kissing it hotly. "You gonna come for me?" Brenda's words vibrate on Sharon's neck, causing the other woman to moan louder, pushing her neck closer to Brenda's mouth. "Come on, baby," she purrs. "Tell me what I wanna hear." Brenda sucks on the hollow of her neck, definitely leaving a mark, but Sharon loves it when she does that. Brenda scrapes her skin with her teeth, moaning as she feels Sharon's nails scratching her again, pushing her over the edge.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chants, her toes curling. Sharon's eyes roll back, her head rolling from side to side, unable to control herself. Sharon breathes heavily, about to fall apart under Brenda, her body rocking back and forth, the headboard banging against the wall with their now-frantic force.

Brenda kisses her way to Sharon's mouth, kissing her sloppily, wetly, needfully. They fall apart together, shattering into a million blissful pieces, crumbling and then picking each other back up. They kiss, slowing down their bodies, letting the orgasmic waves flow through them, the heat spread against their sweaty bodies, the passion moving from one woman to the other.

Brenda rolls over, falling on her back beside Sharon, a big, satisfied grin on her face. She stares up at the ceiling fan, the one that's spinning, but not cooling her overheated body. Sharon pants, her chest heaving, her legs weak. She licks her lips and then pushes herself up, looking at the blonde beside her. Brenda peaks at her and then closes her eyes, rolling onto her stomach, already seeing that hunger in Sharon's eyes come back. Sharon doesn't let her stop her from what she wants, bending down and licking sweat from her back again, the salty taste lingering on her tongue as she licks directly over her spine. Brenda trembles, turning her head around, moving wet hair from her face and looking at Sharon.

"Sharon," she whines, tired. "It's going on four hours," she complains.

Sharon smiles against Brenda's skin. She straddles her from behind, her ass against Brenda's thighs. She leans down, her hands on either side of Brenda's small body, hands caressing her as she leans down and peppers kisses against her soft skin. Sharon kisses over the scratches she's left on her, licking them, feeling Brenda squirm beneath her. There's a faint taste of blood, leaving a metallic taste on her tongue as she licks. Her fingers tickle the sides of Brenda's body, a touch as soft as a feather, making the woman tremble under her, her lips parted as she lets out soft sounds. Sharon can't get enough of Brenda, loves the taste of every part of her body, and she never wants to stop touching and kissing her – making love to her.

"I have no more energy, hon," Brenda tells her weakly. She meets Sharon's eyes, the twinkling green eyes with a mischievous glint stare into her eyes. "Shar..."

"I've missed you, Brenda. I'm sure you can understand where all this built up sexual energy is coming from."

Brenda smiles. "You wouldn't have it all pent up if you had just stopped being so stubborn and called me," Brenda tells her, closing her eyes.

Sharon frowns slightly. "I wasn't being stubborn," she protests quietly, not raising her voice. "You have to stop letting work get between us. You and I both know I treated that case the same way I treat others."

"Well, that's exactly the problem. It wasn't the same. You could have..." Brenda sighs and shakes her head against the pillow. "It's been a month and we aren't about to start arguing about it again. I'm just sayin' that next time a little warnin' would be nice."

Sharon leans down and kisses Brenda's lips softly, a quick kiss to show her that she's sorry. "You shouldn't try to make my job more difficult for me," she whispers seriously and then kisses her lips again. "You shouldn't expect me to keep turning my head when you break a rule," she says and then kisses her lips again. "You really shouldn't get mad at me for doing my job." Another kiss, one that Brenda tries to deepen, but Sharon's not done. "You shouldn't withhold evidence from me because we're past that stage," she tells her and closes her eyes, kissing her again. "And you shouldn't deny me sex when I've been incredibly horny for a month," she tells her and can't keep her smile off her face when she kisses her again.

Brenda smiles, kissing her soft lips. "I'm sorry about all of that," she tells her. "But I did come here tonight to apologize," she tells her. "Which you would have known if you didn't maul me as soon as I got through the door." They both smile, brushing their lips together again.

Sharon gets off Brenda, lying beside her, her leg still over her, the two of them as close as possible. "I meant it when I said I missed you," Sharon tells her, looking into Brenda's big eyes. "Not just the sex, but you. As much as you get on my nerves – and we both know that's a lot – I really do enjoy being around you."

Brenda smiles and lifts her head slightly, kissing Sharon's nose, making the older woman scrunch it up, smiling. "I missed you, too," Brenda whispers. Sharon lets out a small breath, letting it fall against Brenda's lips. Her hand starts tracing small spots on Brenda's back, making the younger woman tremble slightly from her feather-soft touch. "That feels good," Brenda whispers, licking her lips.

"I know," says the smirking woman.

Brenda rolls her eyes, but still she smiles. "I'm tired," she whispers.

"Just lay there then," she says and then gets up on her knees. "I never did mind doing all the work, did I?" Brenda shakes her head, rolling over. "Tell me what you want me to do," Sharon commands, looking over her body with hungry eyes.

Brenda licks her lips. So many possibilities she has, and she doesn't know how she can possibly pick. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want me to do." Sharon starts kissing Brenda's legs and thighs. "I want to give you what you want," she murmurs against her skin. "Do whatever you tell me," she says, nipping Brenda's thigh. "Be at your command," she purrs, hearing Brenda moan. She looks up into Brenda's eyes. "I just want to please you," she whispers.

Brenda moans, hearing those words gives her energy she didn't think she had. "Whatever I want?" Sharon nods, eyes dark. Brenda groans, licking her lips, thinking. "Wherever I want, too?"

Sharon hesitates, and then nods. "Yes," she whispers. "Wherever you want," she tells her. "However you want," she purrs, kissing up Brenda's leg. "Whatever you want," she husks. "With whatever you want," she tells her seductively. "As long as I get to please you," she says, licking up her thigh.

Brenda groans, head rolling to the side. "In the kitchen?"

Sharon sits up, raising an eyebrow at Brenda. "In my kitchen?"

Brenda smiles. "You said wherever, and you never let me in the kitchen unless it's to eat." Sharon purses her lips. "Come on, baby," she whispers.

Sharon shudders at the way Brenda calls her baby. Brenda knows how to get her way with everyone, and she knows that never fails with Sharon. Sharon gets up and then pulls Brenda along. They go down the hall to the kitchen, switching the light on. Sharon stands awkwardly with her arms crossed over her stomach, waiting for Brenda to tell her where in the kitchen. Brenda walks around the kitchen, deciding. She spots a bottle of wine and then decides she wants a glass of wine.

"Can I have some?" Brenda asks, finger tracing the bottle of the wine. Sharon nods her head and then watches Brenda as she leans up and gets down a glass, watching the way her arm extends, the muscles in her arm contracting deliciously. "You want some?" Sharon doesn't hear her because she's too busy following the curve of Brenda's body, her hungry eyes caressing her. Brenda smirks and just takes down one glass. Brenda quickly rinses the glass in the sink, looking at Sharon. She pours her glass of wine and then turns around, leaning against the counter. Sharon looks up at her and she smiles, bringing the wine glass to her lips. She crooks her finger, signaling for Sharon to come to her.

Sharon goes and stands in front of her. Brenda holds the wine glass to Sharon's lips and Sharon allows her to pour wine into her mouth as their eyes stay locked. She swallows it and then licks her lips, catching a drop right before it slid down her chin. Brenda pulls her into a kiss, their wine flavored lips molding together. Sharon moans, melting into the mouth she's missed so much. She pushes her body against Brenda's, their soft skin hot and still slightly sweaty. Sharon pushes her thigh up against Brenda's center, fitting it between her opened legs. Brenda moans into the kiss, pushing down on Sharon's thigh. Sharon groans, loving the feeling of Brenda's wet center on her, the evidence of her arousal on her. Sharon nips at Brenda's lip, biting it and then soothing it with her tongue, licking it and then kissing down to Brenda's neck. Brenda pushes harder on her as Sharon starts to assault her senses with the delicious mouth of hers.

"Oh, baby," Brenda moans, head falling back, hips jerking. "Mmmmm. Wait," she says, pulling away, but Sharon won't let her, holding her hips. "You said however I wanted it," Brenda whines, but still rocking her hips.

Sharon looks up at her and then kisses her way up her neck. "You said in the kitchen," she reminds her.

"This isn't how I wanted, though," she says breathlessly. Sharon stops, groaning, but doing as Brenda wants. She wants to please Brenda, so she'll wait. Brenda stands up properly, breathing heavily.

"How do you want it?" Sharon purrs in her ear, her hands caressing Brenda's tight stomach.

Brenda bites her lip, unable to think when Sharon's touching her like this, fingers barely on her. "Hands to your side," she commands. Sharon pulls her hands away. "Get on your knees," she tells her as she reaches for her wine glass.

"On my knees?" Sharon repeats. Brenda nods, pouring more wine into the glass. Sharon gets down on her knees in front of her, the cold tile on her knees. "Like this?"

"Spread your thighs apart," she tells her, watching as she does as she says. Sharon following her orders is thrilling. Brenda crouches down in front of her, watches as Sharon's eyes goes down to her center that's now on full display, open and ready. "Open your mouth," Brenda tells her, looking into Sharon's green eyes. Sharon opens her mouth, eyes glassy as she looks at her. Brenda licks her lips and pours the wine into her mouth. "Don't swallow it," she tells her, and Sharon doesn't.

Brenda replaces the wine glass with her mouth, kissing her bottom lip, then her top, feeling Sharon breathe heavily through her nose. Brenda traces Sharon's lip with her tongue and then puts her hand on Sharon's neck and pulls her a little, making the wine start to slowly spill from her mouth. Brenda licks it up, only missing a little and then brings her mouth to Sharon's kissing her, drinking the wine from her mouth. Brenda moans, the wine tasting better coming from Sharon's mouth. Sharon begins to kiss her, some of the wine still in their mouths, but they swallow it, kissing hungrily, sloppily, not getting enough. It's Brenda that breaks the kiss, standing, leaving Sharon panting and looking at her with big eyes.

Brenda places the wine glass towards the back of the counter and leans against it again. "Come closer," she whispers and Sharon comes without hesitation, her mouth close to her. Brenda spreads her legs and then looks down at Sharon. "Touch yourself."

Sharon licks her lips. She's never been told to touch herself before. Of course she has done it before, but that was always in the privacy of her room – and once in her car – where nobody else could see. She looks into Brenda's eyes as the blonde makes a gesture that says 'go on' and Sharon slides her hand down her stomach and then over her pelvic bone and finally to the wet surface. She holds in a moan as her fingers first touch her clit, but the next one slips out. She's hot and ready, her sexual appetite sky-high. She keeps her eyes on Brenda as she starts making lazy circles on her clit, rolling the swollen nub, feeling trembles move through her.

"How does it feel?" Brenda asks, her own hand on her breast as she watches Sharon.

"It feels good," Sharon answers in a moan, rolling her hips and pushing down onto her two fingers that are on that bundle of nerves. She watches Brenda pinch her nipples, the sight making her walls clench, searching for something. She slides her hand down, the same two fingers pushing into the liquid heat. "Oh, god," she moans, nearly toppling over, but Brenda uses her leg to stop her from falling.

"How wet are you?" Brenda asks in a purr, licking her lips as she feels herself become wetter from looking at Sharon. Sharon groans, scissoring her fingers inside her, her wetness making noises against them. Brenda moans. "Very," Brenda answers herself. "I wanna taste," she tells her, bending down.

Sharon moans as Brenda opens her mouth. She pulls her two wet fingers from herself and traces Brenda's lips with them and then puts the fingers inside her mouth. Brenda moans around them, sucking them hardly, making Sharon shudder. She pulls her fingers out and spreads them, letting Brenda's tongue lick between them, watching her as she feels the tips of her fingers tingle. Brenda stands back up, licking her lips.

"Continue," she urges, which Sharon easily does, her fingers moving back into her. Brenda spreads her legs widely, and then pulls Sharon to her. "Lick," she commands. Sharon moans and does as she's told. She licks all over Brenda's wet center, her tongue powerful and non-apologetic as she licks hardly. Brenda lifts her leg and puts it over Sharon's shoulder. "You can..." Brenda's eyes roll back as she feels Sharon's tongue slip inside her, curving and caressing her tenderly and then more rough, and then soothing again. "You can use your teeth," she tells her what she was trying to say before. She loves how rough Sharon can get, how primal she is, how she devours her each and every time.

Sharon pushes her face against Brenda's center, nuzzling and moving her tongue wildly inside her. She smells like pure sex, dark and delicious. She pushes her two fingers inside her more roughly, her clit being grounded against her palm. She moans into Brenda's core from both her own pleasure and from pleasing Brenda, which only heightens her own pleasure. Brenda's leg on her is pushing against her shoulder, her foot against her back, trying to bring her closer. Sharon goes, moving one knee, then the next, repeating it until she's as close as she can go, between Brenda's legs, nowhere to go, no way to escape. But that's the last thing she wants.

Brenda moans loudly, standing on her toes, trying not to fall over as Sharon hits all the right spots. Sharon mumbles against her as her tongue penetrates her. "Sharon," she moans, her hand moving to Sharon's head. Sharon mumbles against her again, sending vibrations against her, making her shudder. "I want your fingers inside me," she tells her breathlessly.

Sharon pulls back, her lips puffy and around them wet. Sharon's hand is still inside her, but not moving. Sharon uses her other hand to push inside Brenda's core, feeling her quickly swallow the two fingers. Sharon wastes no time, adding a third finger as she looks into Brenda's dark eyes. She starts moving both her hands, the one in her and the one in Brenda. She starts slowly, her mouth opening to let out a silent moan, and Brenda's lips parting. They keep their eyes locked as Sharon's fingers pick up their pace, her fingers moving faster.

"Faster," Brenda breathes, her hips bucking into her hand. She grabs onto the counter, pushing down on Sharon's fingers. Sharon's eyes gleam as she starts rocking into her harder. Sharon's fingers hit the sensitive patch inside her, her long fingers strong and sure of themselves, knowing just what to do. Brenda's head falls back, a roar ripping through her.

"Mmmmm," Sharon moans, her fingers coming out of herself and moving to her clit, needing more pressure. She moves her head to Brenda's bundle of nerves and sucks it, looking into Brenda's eyes as her lips surround the soft button, pulling and pulling, making Brenda quake and gush around her moving fingers. "You like that?" She asks and then starts sucking again, her lips strong.

"Mhmm," Brenda hums, moaning and rocking her hips. "I love it," she tells her, moving her hand up to her breast and massaging it, her palm moving against the hard pebble. Sharon starts to gently bite on her clit, her teeth scraping the sensitive nerves. Her knees buckle, melting like jelly and she has to use her hands on the counter to keep her up. "Baby," she moans, her eyes squeezed tightly, her walls clenching around Sharon's fingers as they mercilessly pound into her.

Sharon moans around Brenda's clit, feeling herself and Brenda so close. She curves her fingers up inside Brenda and flicker them against that spot that makes Brenda a trembling mess. She shamelessly grinds herself against her hand and sucks faster, wanting to make Brenda climax just as badly as she wants to herself. She groans against Brenda, feeling her body start to tremble, her walls clenching around the emptiness, her blood rushing. She sucks harder, faster, listening to the sweet sound of Brenda moaning into her kitchen, the sound echoing, bouncing off the walls.

Brenda's chest is heaving, rising and falling quickly, her mouth open, soft purring moans falling from it. Sharon bites on her clit and she's gone, a rainbow of colors behind her eyes as she rocks against her, her orgasm the strongest of them from the entire night. Sharon lets up with her mouth, but keeps her fingers in her, slowly moving as she sucks on her inner thigh, muffling her own cries as a tsunami washes her away into a perfect, blissful world. Sharon and Brenda both end up on the kitchen floor, on their backs, eyes still shut, chests heaving as they try to catch their breaths.

"That...was...amazing," Brenda says through heavy breaths.

"Mhm," Sharon agrees in a hum. She turns her head and looks at Brenda, watching her breasts go up and down and then down to her stomach as it does the same thing. She's missed this. She's missed her so much. She looks back up to Brenda's eyes.

"You better not even try touchin' me again," she says breathlessly.

Sharon smiles and moves over, kissing Brenda's shoulder, the only thing she can reach without getting up. "That's not what I was thinking," she says honestly.

"You sure? 'Cause you've got that hungry look in your eyes again."

Sharon uses all her strength to get up, moving to Brenda's mouth. "It's not what I was thinking," she tells her again, her lips ghosting Brenda's.

Brenda looks up into her eyes, licking her lips. "What were you thinking then, baby?"

Sharon smiles. "I don't like when we're mad at each other," she tells her. Brenda goes to speak, but she stops her with a kiss, something she does often. "I also wanted to tell you that I've been thinking a lot about what you said before, before we got in that argument."

Brenda's eyes get wide. "About us?" Sharon nods, smiling. "You want there to be an us?" Sharon nods again and Brenda beams. "About time," she murmurs bringing their lips together. Sharon moans, kissing her passionately, lovingly, and it is all perfect. Finally, she felt complete.

The End.

Won't be updating Friday, but I promise that is the last update I will be missing. Next update will be on Christmas.


End file.
